Victoria Secret Angel
by BabyBuby
Summary: Hinata patah hati ditolak Naruto. Hinata yang patah hati jadi model Victoria Secret? Chap 1 update: The Shadows of Illusion, perjalanan Hinata menghadapi New York, J'espère que vous aimez ce
1. thriller VSA

(paling mantap baca thriller fic saia sambil ngedengerin lagu J-lo feat pit-bull yang On The Floor ato teenage dream Katy Pery, California Girl juga boleh, kalo ada yang tau persona 4 boleh juga tuh pake OST yang Pursuing My True Self. Kalo ada yang pernah liat thriller Devil wears prada yang mungkin kaya gitu. ( ide fic ini saia dapet dari seorang sensei yang saia lupa namanya dan ficnya apaan. Maaf sensei bukan bermaksud plagiat tapi kayanya seru juga pake thriller dulu. maaf ya.))

.

**About****the brokenhearted**

"Sorry Hinata hubungan kita gak bisa lebih dari teman gomen Hinata." Kata Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Tou-san aku memilih pergi dari Konoha melepaskan title ku sebagai pewaris Hyuuga dan Shinobi

Konoha."

**About fashion and modeling**

"Wow New York." Guman Hinata ketika melihat pemandangan Manhattan.

"Welcome to Merlyn Agency New York, Hinata." Wanita berambut pirang itu mengajak bersalaman wanita berambut indigo yang ada d depannya itu.

"Selamat Hinata kau terpilih menjadi Victoria Secret Angel." Seorang wanita Afrika-Amerika terlihat sangat bahagia.

"What aku harus pake bikini trus jalan di tengah catwalk itu." Hinata cuma bisa cengo melihat baju yang akan dipakainya nanti dalam fashion show yang berbentuk malaikat yang hanya memakai bra and celana dalam.

**About a Shopaholic**

"Finally my creadit card." Kata wanita itu sambil memecahkan balok es yang berisi kartu kredit, dan langsung mencium kartu kreditnya.

"That's it's my Prada!" Seorang wanita berambut indigo terlihat merebutkan sebuah tas kulit dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang.

"K-k-kau memakai .." Wanita berambut merah itu terlihat tergagap melihat penampilan wanita bermata lavender itu.

"Jimmy Coo I now." Balas wanita itu seraya memamerkan sepatunya.

**About Hollywood**

"Selamat Hinata kau mendapkan peran itu kau harap kau tidak lupa ninjutsumu waktu kau menjadi ninja." Kata pria pirang itu sambil bersalaman dengan Hinata.

"Hinata apa pendapatmu tentang peranmu menjad Lara Croft menggantikan Angelina Jolie di Tomb Raider 4?" Tanya seorang wartawan saat sedang Press Conference.

"Kenapa harus Suna sama Konoha sih?" Hinata cuma bisa memajukan bibirnya karena jengkel mendengar hal itu dari produsernya.

**Love Story**

"Apa urusanmu ke Negara ini Hinata?" Tanya Kazegake berambut merah itu.

"Kemarin photo session sekarang kamu sudah jadi Lara Croft. HAHAHA…" Tawa renyah pemuda berhasil membuat Hinata blushing seketika.

"I Love U Gaara!" Terlihat seorang wanita sedang berteriak sambil menatap pintu Kantor seseorang.

"So, let's get merried." Kata Gaara sambil melihat Hinata yang sedang memotong-motong daging didepannya.

**On July**

"Ya satu jepretan lagi. 1..2…3" dan lampu blitz dari kamera prefesional itu menyala selama beberapa detik pertanda kamera itu sedang mengabadikan satu moment dengan sengaja.

Lagu-lagu itu turut andil menyemarakan suasana dalam fashion show brand lingerie terbesar di dunia ini, terlihat seorang wanita sedang berjalan di atas catwalk bak model.

**Victoria Secret Angel **

**On July**

**Only in fanficton**

.

Akhirnya

Maaf senpai yang saya maksud, bukan bermaksud plagiat tapi eby disini cuma mau seru-seruan aja. Senpai boleh ko flame aku.

Ngebayangin Hinata jadi Tomb Raider gitu wow..

Gak mau banyak cingcong

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. The Shadows of Illusion

désolé, tout ce que j'avais à mettre à jour cette fiction aujourd'hui. Well, gomen ya. Maaf sekele ya updatenya lama. Well, banyak sekali temen Eby yang nanya lewat sms kok Konoha,Suna,dkk-nya ada Amerika sih? Well, let me tell, Konoha, or Suna is one of town in Japan, and mereka sudah kenal peradaban like Internet, Laptop, TV kabel, Prada, Vivienne Westwood , or something like that. So, for my Classmate Natasha I hope u understand what I mean.

Victoria Secret Angel

Disclaimer: Dari jaman jebot Naruto dah punya Masashi Kishimoto kale..

Rate: T-T-T and T

Warning: Fic ini mengandung OOC,OC, Typo dan gak nyambung. Pokoknya situ kalo mau baca nanggung sendiri ya.

.

Kejar mimpimu sampai jadi nyata. Balas mereka yang mencampakanmu dengan prestasimu, dan mereka akan menyesal

.

1st Photo: The shadows of illusion

.

"Maaf Nona, apakah itu tasmu nona?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan tinggi sambil membawa mop, matanya berwana hitam itu menatap seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

Gadis itu pun menurunkan bukunya dengan, menampilkan mata putihnya. "Yess..?" Jawabnya.

"Well, Ms. Tasmu itu menghalangi jalan Ms.!" Tatap pria itu dingin.

"O..O..Oh sorry." Gadis itu pun dengan canggung langsung mengambil tasnya putihnya, dan membawa menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi ke Amerika melarikan diri dari Konoha, dan semuanya tentang jepang.

.

.

"Hahhh.." Gadis bersurai Indigo menghelakan Nafasnya, "Konoha, Naruto, and US." Tatapannya masih sendu memandang pemandangan awan yang dapat dilihatnya dari pesawat yang membawanya ke Amerika.

Masih segar diingatannya, seminggu yang lalu tepatnya. Hari dimana Ia mengatakanya semua perasaannya yang tersimpan sudah sangat lama ini. Perasaannya kepada seorang pemuda yang sangat Ia cintai. Menegaskan apa yang sudah Ia katakana selama invasi Pain berlangsung, bahwa Ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

_._

"_Sorry Hinata hubungan kita gak bisa lebih dari teman gomen Hinata." Kata Naruto kepada Hinata._

_._

"_I now,but aku mencintai sakura bukannya kau." _

_._

"_Hinata c'mon kau tidak selamanya kan mencintai dia kan? Hinata listen me now, banyak pria di dunia ini sekarang." Teriak seorang laki-laki berambut panjang coklat dengan mata yang identik dengan miliknya._

_._

_Gadis itu baru keluar dari kamarnya ketika baru mendengar sebuah acara talk show yang ditayangkan sebuah channel TV prabayar yang ada di ruang keluarganya._

"_Ok Anggun Cipta Sasmi, apa yang membuat anda bisa terus berkiprah di dunia Internasional, menjadi diva dunia, padahal anda berasal dari Negara yang selama ini terus selalu saja di sepelekan, dan anda berhasil membuktikan itu salah, padalah banyak tekanan di sekitar anda?"_

"_Well, saya punya prinsip kalo anda bermimpi kejar mimpi itu sampai dapat dan jadi kenyataan, jangan pernah tidur lagi sampai mimpi itu jadi nyata. Jika anda disepelekan buktikan itu salah, balas mereka dengan prestasi anda, buat mereka menyesal telas menolak anda."_

_Gadis itu mendengarkan acara talk show itu dan pergi ke kamarnya sambil memikirkan apa yang seharusnya terjadi, bukan yang sekarang terjadi. _

_._

"_Tou-san aku memilih pergi dari Konoha melepaskan title ku sebagai pewaris Hyuuga dan Shinobi Konoha."_

"_Tapi.. kemana kau akan pergi?"_

"_United State Of America" _

_._

Gadis itu terseyum sendiri saat mengingat sekelibat bayangan ilusi masa lalunya. "..he..he, I will make you say sorry to me, Naruto. and merci Anggun."

.

.

"So, this is your room Hinata. Aku harap kita bisa berteman mulai dari sekarang ya Hinata." Kata seorang wanita berdarah afrika-amerika.

"Thanks Tasha, Gw pikir tempat ini nyaman kok." Balas Hinata kepada wanita itu. "I Think gw bakal betah tinggal di sini, thx Tasha."

" I hope so, we're roommate, right?"

"hehehe.."

.

"Hinata.."

"Tasha?" gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran dan job vacancy nya, memandang orang yang memanggilnya.

"What are you doing?" tanya wanita pemilik suara berat itu, membuat Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Well, because Gw baru sekali di NY! and status gw yang ceritanya kabur dari rumah, uang gw tuh cuma cukup buat beberapa minggu, satu bulan juga gak, makanya saat sekarang job vacancy tuh, be savior deh." Jelas gadis itu panjang lebar sambil mengambil coffee yang yang disodorkan roommatenya itu.

"OK. So, Kenapa amerika?"

"Because, Amerika tuh Empire state of mind, Tasha."

"So, leave Japan and go to America with a little of money, just because America is Empire state of mind? Don't say American is place your dream can be true. You are so funny Hinata."

"Maybe you said like that, but because Anggun and Oprah I chosen America." Kata Hinata sambil meminum seteguk kopinya. "Maybe America is so far with Japan too."

" Just that, kamu terlihat seperti orang yang nekad bangeet buat kamu yang mau menaklukan NY."

"Don't say like that. I'm just want to freed from my illusion from the past."

"Your illusion? So, you're in the shadow of past illusions."

"Yepp.. from my past, when he, 'someone who I thought my true love' hurt me."

"so..?"

"I have to prove him wrong by choosing her, Hinata Hyuuga is must make prestige to make world know who is she."

"if I may know why he did not choose you?"

"Because He like aggressive woman, maybe."

"HEHEHEHE…." Tawa renyah mereka memenuhi ruangan.

"Emang kenapa dirimu yang lalu? Kau cantik, manis, ramah, lembut, sopan, and the most important thing is you have a really sexy body." Kata wanita negro itu.

"Hehehe… You are kidding me."

"No,no,no.. I so serious Hinata."

"Well, you can say I'm so sexy, beautiful, or something like that. But, past aku orang yang pemalu, menyedihkan. You now, even my father was said that Hinata Hyuuga is a sad. Hehehe… bahkan aku tidak berani menatap mata orang yang ku ajak bicara itu, bicarapun aku tergagap-gagap saking pemalunya."

"One week and Hinata Hyuuga jadi seperti ini."

"Yes, a amazing week. Metamorfosis dalam satu minggu."

"Just, because Oprah Winfrey show?"

"Positif…. Hehehehe…." Hinata tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan roommatenya itu.

"By the way, Hinata dah dapet yang kamu cocok pekerjaannya?"

"Maybe?" jawab Hinata sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"May I know?"

"menjadi seorang sekertaris seorang Nigel Bellini tidaklah buruk..!" jawab Hinata sambil menunjukan halaman job vacancy kepada lawan bicaranya itu.

"What? I work with him to. You know dia tuh The Lucifer with Armani. I know he need secretary for now, tapi hebat sekali kau berani melamar pekerjaan ke dia."

"I need money Tasha."

"Dan satu tahun bersama Nigel kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan di Amerika."

"Anything, just one year? Amerika?"

"You know 'la tendance' gak cuma di NY aja tapi ke seluruh dunia."

"Anything?"

"Anyting…"

.

.

"Wow New York." Guman Hinata ketika melihat pemandangan Manhattan. Gadis bermata indigo yang sekarang sedang menggunakan mantel debu korea coklatnya dengan kacamata hitam besar ala Paris Hiltonnya, tak lupa dengan jangle sepanjang lututnya yang serasi dengan mantelnya, dengan memakai topi baret ala Sherlock Holmes, dengan tas Prada Saffiano Lux Totenya.

"Yes New York. Hinata." Balas Tasha menanggapi gumanan Hinata. "You must see Nigel Office, He can see all Manhattan from his Office." Lanjut wanita itu. "By the way apa yang kau lakukan setelah mendapat gaji pertamamu?"

Lama Hinata menatap wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu "SHOPPING …" dan keluarlah satu kata yang menjadi salah satu dosa turunan perempuan dari zaman Firaun dari mulut mereka bersamaan.

.

.

"So,Kenapa memilih pekerjaan ini dibanding lowongan yang lain?" tanya seorang pria yang sedang duduk di belakang meja sambil membaca CV wanita yang ada didepannya ini.

"Because I like Fashion." Jawab Hinata kepada calon bos yang sedang menginterviewnya.

"Just that?" tanya pria itu lagi. "Apa sih itu Fashion?"

"Sebuah trend yang mempengaruhi penampilan, lifestyle, kasta, hingga masuk ke dalam setiap sendi kehidupan."

"Arti fashion buat kamu?"

"My savior!" jawab Hinata dengan mantap.

"OK, Hinata aku tunggu kau besok, rapat evaluasi bulan ini mulai besok pagi hingga 5 pm, so don't be late."

"OKI, Nigel."

TBC

Well, disini Hinata kerja jadi seorang sekertaris majalah fashion maha besar di amerika, bukannya belok dari cerita awal. Tapi, disini Hinata ketemu jalan mejadi VSA. Well, cuma author note sih, gaya yang di pakai Hinata dengan mantel debu koreanya keren banget tau. Mungkin jalan menuju 2 chap lagi jadi sabar ya hehehe….

Next On Victoria Secret Angel:

"K-k-kau memakai .." Wanita berambut merah itu terlihat tergagap melihat penampilan wanita bermata lavender itu.

"Jimmy Coo I now." Balas wanita itu seraya memamerkan sepatunya.

"Natalie I need rest." Wanita berambut indigo itu bekata dengan mulut penuh hot dog.

"Aku tidak memakan itu, buang itu Hinata." Perintah Nigel terhadap Hinata.

"Starbuck apa ini?" tanya Nigel kasar terhadap Hinata.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun membiarkan telfon masuk ke mesin penerima Hinata Camkan itu." Perintah Nigel.


End file.
